At the Dawn Of Time
by StarCloudRhio
Summary: The beggining, before Queen Serenity. The Stars are all connected... and the humans affected by it...


As the Dawn of Time approached the Milky Way, humans of all shapes, sizes, and colors were born. The humans upon the Moon were separated into 2 ranks: Nobles and pheasants. Yet, that early world was different from this world. The skies contained no stars and their were no humans on Earth...  
On December 31st at 11:59 AM the first star appeared in the sky, and a pheasant named Anais, my mother, gave birth to me and named me Ana. I was the only child born on that day...   
When many of the Nobles found out about me, many proposed to my mother, but she refused. The reason the Nobles wanted to have me as their child was because of the Legend Of the Star Flower Empress. A crystal plaque on the highest peak of Mt. Helios told the story of a girl that was born on the birth of the stars. It proclaimed that she would become the Star Flower Empress and posses magical, wonderful powers to rule the universe with a firm hand.   
One of the nobles, Alexander threatened that he would kill me if Anais did not accept his proposal. She accepted, not wanting to lose me. Little did she know that Alexander would never do such a thing. But Alexander grew to love me for the joy I brought to him, and soon forgot about the silly Legend. He knew he had to find a suitable husband for me, as I was becoming of age. He interviewed many Nobles but none of them possed the childly innocense, compassion, or curiosity that I had.   
One day, my family and I had lunch with Alexander's personal advisor and his son, Jared. From the start you could tell that Jared and I where meant to be. So Alexander and Jared's father Milliardo agreed on our marrige. Unfortunately Alexander did not see the greed in Milliardo's eyes and thought he had agreed on the match because of his Jared's great love for me. Sadly, this was not the case... Instead, Milliardo only wanted to rule the universe.   
After a week had gone by, Milliardo got tired of Jared's love for me, so he brainwashed Jared into wanting to marry me only so he could rule the universe. But I was foolish and couldn't have been happier on planning my wedding, so I never noticed the greed in his skyblue eyes...   
One Afternoon I trudged back to my room tired and disappointed. In my special Defense class, I hadn't yet mastered the sheild of light. When I arrived at my room, the candles were out, so I went to investigate. Stepping inside her room she heard the door creak and turned to face Milliardo. His eyes were hungry for the power I possesed and he carried a sword, believing that if he killed me he would gain the power to rule the universe. I tried to scream but no sound emitted from my mouth. Backed up into a tiny corner in my room, I desperatly tried to think of a way to escape. Milliardo raised his sword, his eyes gleaming like fire, and made his move... My eyes lit up like the stars in the sky and I went into a deep trance...   
Destiny...  
The sky, the sea...  
Calling to me...  
Protect my soul...  
Carry me...  
To the Light...  
Neither Milliardo or I were sure of what had happened that day but he flopped down on the ground, dead. I was in so much shock of what I had done, that I fainted.   
4 hours later I was revived and put to bed. Milliardo was taken to be examined but with negative reports. After that I never talked again...   
Jared and I were married 3 weeks later and had a joyous wedding. But the worst was yet to come...   
It was a custom for the newly weds to *switch parents* for a week, so I headed off with Oriya to the Singangian Alps, far-far away from home. At first we had quite a pleasant trip, but one day, after receiving a post from a relative, her attitude changed completely. She was silent, gray, and I could sense the uneven balance in her soul. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that she had something to show me. I followed her for miles and miles. Hours passed and yet we had still a way to go, and I was beginning to hallucinate. Oriya stopped suddenly, and told me that she knew I had killed Milliardo. My breathing stopped, and then something quite unexpected happened. She pushed me off what I had thought was a rock, but I had hallucinated it. I fell to my doom off Mt. Aiselena. As my body floated toward the rocks, my unusual sickness kicked in, (Asthma was not considered normal in those times) and I suffocated before I reached the bottom. Later, I found out that my body had been encasted in crystal and found by a villager a month later. Luckly, this villager also had seen Oriya kill me and immediatly told my fathers soldiers. Hundred's of search parties where sent to all locations on the moon, but Oriya was never found. 


End file.
